


Spy Vs Spy

by SketchbookThingz



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, anthony mackie - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Spy things, Violence, some love, spy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchbookThingz/pseuds/SketchbookThingz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short story from challenge that Wasitadream and i posed to each other over on <a href="http://sketchbookthingz.tumblr.com/post/97308959255/luvmesumsherlock-sketchbookthingz"> Tumblr. </a><br/>So I decided to post it here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wasitadream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasitadream/gifts).



The jingle of the bell over the door announced your entrance into the diner, which was, fortunately for you, air conditioned. You took a deep breath in, overjoyed that you made the decision to wear a light flowing dress, rather than your usual jeans and a tee shirt attire. “Why does the meeting place have to be in the middle of the desert.” you mutter to yourself, as your combat boots make a echoing thud across the floor.

Of course it’s empty, except for him. He sits at a booth eating, waiting for you. Your stomach knots up, was it hunger, or because you haven’t seen him in so long? It has to be the longing, you haven’t seen him in months since he got promoted, and you miss him, you have too much history not to. You shake your head.  _You’re an agent_ _you tell yourself_ , He is now your boss,  _compose yourself,_ _and continue to walk over_.

“Thanks for meeting me on such short notice.” he says not looking up from his plate, and you sit across from him, laying your back against the window, and bring up your legs onto the booth.

“What is this about?” You ask as you reach over and take a drink out of his coffee mug, which he does not bat an eyelash at, or say anything about. You don’t care if he got angry, you were dehydrated, there was no water on the table, and there was no staff for you to ask for some. While you drink his coffee, you take in the sight of him. He had rolled his sleeves up, his tie was loose, which you know it meant he probably had spent the last two days without sleep and was still trying to keep up appearances, part of you wanted to reach over and comfort him, but the sane part of you knew that you couldn’t, he was your boss now.

“Sebastian.” he simply says, and you freeze. The name of your former partner leaves a sour taste in your mouth. He ruined plenty of missions and blown plenty of covers. He was just inadequate and used the agency to roam free where he wanted to sleep with woman in different  countries.

“Please don’t tell me I have to go on another mission with him again, or I’ll blow my brains out.” you huff as you sit up and face him.

“No, he’s AWOL. Says he wants out.”

“Good riddance.” you laugh. “If he wants out, let him have out, he was never much of an agent anyway.”  Anthony takes a quick look around as you reach over for a piece of toast off his plate. No one in the diner, the team outside had scanned it before setting down to make that there was no devices in place that would listen in to their conversation, or that any traps were in place, so you let him have his moment of paranoia. He was after all now the head of the agency, much rested on his shoulders these days.

“Why can’t you ever have them make me something while they sweep?” you ask as you munch on the toast.

“Well, I am the boss.” he says as he pokes at his eggs in  a playful tone. “And you need to bring him back.”

You let your back rest on the back of the booth, a bit more angered now, “If Sebastian wants out, let him out. Let the other agencies take him and he’ll see  just how sweet he had it with us. He wouldn’t last a day in a real field mission.”

“That is not the point.” Anthony says finishing the eggs and bacon on his plate. “The point is he knows how we operate. The in’s and out’s of our facilities, our safe house, agent’s names-”

“I get it.” you say waving him off as you cross your arms in front of your chest, staring out through the blinds in the desert. He makes his way out of the booth and to the counter, where he places his now empty plate, and sits on one of the stools as he puts on a black leather jacket with studs. You remember that jacket well.  

You stand up, letting you combat boots make a slight slapping noise as you walk over to him. “Didn’t know you still had that old thing.” You simply say as you sit on the stool next to him.

“You gave it to me, why wouldn’t I still have it.”

Your eyes leave the jacket and look into his eyes, starting a fire in your belly.

You remember your time as a mercenary, and how it was Anthony who extended an invitation to the agency. You didn’t know why but you gave them a chance, Anthony took you under his wing, and became your partner. Looking into his eyes, you see the scar under his left eye, the scar that you caused on a mission, when it almost went south.

The two of you were pinned down by mercenaries in Florence, when you panicked. He meant  more to you by then, and you couldn’t let him die, even if it meant you dying. So, you pretend to defect, and to prove it you hit him with the butt of your gun to prove that you were on their side, knocking him unconscious while you took out the mercenaries.  That night in the safe house as you stitched him up and apologized a million times, while you explained why you did it. He admitted that the feeling was mutual and you made love for the first time.

Without thinking you run your finger gently over the scar under his left eye. He lets a sigh out at the contact and lets his face get closer to your hand, to the point that you’re cupping his cheek now. You can’t help it, but bring your face closer to his, and you say it what you’ve been wanting to say. “I miss you.”

“I know but I have so much to deal with right now, I am sorry.” he says in a slight whisper.

You shake your head as you pull your hand back, sliding off the stool, you take a step back, feeling remorse for saying such a thing, and making him feel guilty about his position. You clear your throat and begin to talk about the task on hand. “So where is Sebastian now? Or is intel working on it? Dead or alive? Because I would prefer dead, but if-”

A sudden yank on your waist shuts you up, you end up between his legs, his right hand on the back of your neck and his left on your low back, pulling you closer until his lips were on yours. The fire in your belly rages and you wrap your arms around his neck and pulled him closer. As the kiss deepened, both his hands wandered down your back and firmly grabbed your ass pulling you until you are straddling his lap now. You feel his want as he holds onto you and spins around with you on his lap, so that you sit on the edge of the counter now as his hands roam up the hem of your dress and his nails leave trails on the sensitive skin on the inside of your thighs. “I’ve missed you so much.” he mutters as you both stop for a moment, resting your foreheads against each others as you regained your breath. 

Now that oxygen is beginning to flow into your brain, you realize what was happening, and you quickly push back and swivel your body until you reach other side of the counter and jump down. Standing across the counter from him, you straighten out your dress and clear your throat, “We shouldn’t do this. I’m sorry sir.”

He looks taken back by the formal greeting, and slightly hurt, but the bell ringing snapped you both back to the present. 

“Sir, civilians are approaching, should we move out?" 

"No,” he clears his throat, “Hide the cars in the garage behind the diner. We’re not done here." 

The agent nods as he signals two others to come in. You both stay were you are, him sitting and you across from him, frozen, staring at each other. The agents draw the blinds, put up a close sign, and do anything that will make sure that the civilians will continue to move on. Once they are done they lock the door behind them. 

"So do I need to talk to intel, do we know where he is?” you finally speak up. 

“He’s staying with another mercenary right now, that’s all we know. And the agency is authorizing you to do anything necessary to get the information from him.”

You nodded your head taking it in, you knew what that meant, he was giving you permission to do  _anything_ that you needed to do to get this done. “Alright, who and where?" 

"His name is Chris, and last we have is that he was traveling to Los Angeles via car through the desert." 

"Well,” you say as you begin to walk towards the door, “I should start heading out to catch him before he gets to L.A.” But before you could even make it half way, he’s standing in front of you blocking your way. 

“I’m sorry.” he says looking at you with sadness in his eyes, and you regret having said anything. 

“Don’t sir.” you say as you look past him to the door. “I understand, you run the agency now. We all have our roles to play." 

"Don’t do that.” he says a bit anger, “You know that this means nothing to me." 

"Sir,” you say again.

“Stop, calling me sir! Say my name." 

"Sir?" 

"Say my name.” he says as he closes the gap between the two of you. 

You are taken aback by the request, but you do it. “Anthony.” you whisper.

Before you know it, his arms are wrapped around you, his body pressed against yours, his lips pressed against yours as his hands press against your back keeping you pressed against him. And you give in, it’s been too long to not give in. 

He begins to walk you back against the counter as you begin to unbutton his shirt. Within seconds your panties are on the floor with his pants and boxers, with his hands on your low back he steadies you on the counter and enters you with a swift thrust. You wrap your arms around his neck and make your hips match his thrusts. 

“I love you.” he mutters against your mouth as you kiss him. “I am sorry that we are apart, but I love you.”

“I love you so much.” you muster. “If I hadn’t met you, I would have left a long time ago.” It had been too long since you had seen each other, the familiarity of this intimacy is enough to drive you both over the edge. 

You wrap your arms tighter around his neck and rest your body against his as you both begin to let the endorphin’s give you both the euphoric high that you have been missing. He runs his fingers through your hair as he holds you against him. “I really am sorry you know.” he whispers as he plants a kiss on the top of your forehead and takes a step back to reach for your panties. 

“Don’t be.” you say as you jump off the counter and slip them on, “I get it you’re the boss. I just miss you and wish it could go back like before. But I know it can’t I just have to deal with it.” You give him a sad smile. 

As he zips his pants, he kisses you again. “Name it." 

"Name it?” you ask as you straighten your dress yet again. “Name what?" 

"Name it, how can I make it up to you. After you’re done with this mission, name it whatever it is. Whatever request, whatever grand gesture you want, and I’ll make it happen." 

You bite your lip and smile. "Florence." 

"Florence?" 

"Yeah,” you nod as you help him with his tie. “It’ll take me a day to do this. I’ll track him faster than I’ve ever tracked anyone, and when I come back with him, I want you to take two days off. Take me to Florence. Two days in Florence, that’s all." 

A smile creeps across his face. "Florence it is.” you kiss him one last time, before you head out of the diner to find this Chris. You have enough motivation to finish this assignment faster than you had originally intended to. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Damn it.” You mutter as you continue to drive down the desert road. The AC in your 1969 Ford Mustang was on the fritz and you hated this grueling journey, but as you looked ahead you saw a broken down car, and you smiled. Florence looked a whole lot closer than you initially thought it was.

 

 _Is this really what passes for a mercenary these days_ _?_  you think as you park up along side his broken down car. The mercenary in question was inside the phone booth, with a beer in hand, and on the phone. You take a deep breath in slowly as you change mentality, you have to get this done. Rolling up the small sleeves of your crop jean jacket, you exhale. 

He notices you as you kill the engine, you smile sweetly as he walks over. _Game time_ , “Hey,” you say as you rest your left arm on the open window frame, and grin at him as he uses his right hand to lean towards you and bend down to look at you eye to eye. “Havin’ some car troubles?”

“Yeah, you wouldn’t happen to have an extra spark plug would you?” he gives you a smile, that if you didn’t know better you would have let him have your way with you. Giggling you respond, “I actually do.” You reach down without breaking eye contact to pull the button that pops the trunk open, and then you are just staring at each other, “Umm,” you reply as grade school girl, “Excuse me.”

“Oh, yeah,” he says as he takes a step back and lets you open the door to step out. As you stand up straight and close the door, you can feel his eyes grain into your ass as you walk to your car trunk. The dress you’re wearing is pretty much see through in this hot sun, and know he’s probably getting an eye full of everything underneath.

You decide to play the strong point that every man loves, sex. Bending over so far into the trunk that your skirt hitches up just below your ass, and take your time reaching for your toolbox. “Ah, here it is.” you say, even annoying yourself with the pitchy tones in your voice you’re taking to get this done, standing up straight, you see him standing there frozenm his eyes a whole lot more south then they originally where,and you smirk.

“Hello?” you say as you tilt your head to meet his gaze.

“Oh, sorry. This heat is just giving me a migraine.” he stutters as he walks over and reaches for the tool box.

“It’s okay,” you say as you hand it over, and lift your hand up to shield your eyes from the sun as you follow him over to his car. “So, can we make a trade?”

“What kind of trade?” he asks with a huge grin as he leans over into the engine of his car, beginning to replace the spark plug.

“Well, silly me, I forgot my phone charger, so my phone died. How about a spark plug for a quarter? I have to call my roommate before she freaks.”

He stands up straight and licks his lips as he looks at you up and down, before sticking his hand in his pocket and handing you the round metal disk. “Thank you.”

Swaying your hips as you walk, you make your way into the phone booth. With your back towards him, you look over your shoulder and sure enough, he’s bent over working away on the engine.  _Damn that ass._

Hastily, you shake the thoughts away, you take out your phone, hold it up to the receiver and let some tones play through before putting it up to your ear, and sticking your phone back in your jacket pocket. You need to find out who he was talking to, as the line rings you pick up the beer bottle that he left on top of the phone and take a whiff of it. It’s not alcohol, it’s water, as you turn around you see him coming you force as a smile and a voice on the other end says “Is it done? Did you finish it?” You’ve been on enough missions to know it’s Sebastian's’ voice.

 _Fuck, it’s a set up. Play it fucking cool._ You hang up the phone as he approaches and smile sweetly, “Ugh she won’t pick up, I left her a voice mail. Thank you so much for the change.”

He stands at the entrance blocking you in, with a grin spread across his face. “Well I hope she isn’t too worried about you,”

“Eh,” you shrug “she’s probably shacking up some guy right now.” You try to exit but he stand it steadfast to his place. “Can’t say I blame her.” You give him your best smirk.

“Are you sure, that you left her a voice mail? I mean, why wouldn’t your best friend pick up your call. Especially,” he says as he reaches over and taps the sign on the phone, “I gave you a quarter and it’s fifty cents to use it.”

 _Fuck,_  you laugh and without another moments hesitation, you kick him in the abdomen, leaning your body into it, stepping forward, as he stumbles back. You begin to make your way out of the booth, but he quickly recovers and charges for you, knocking you onto the outside of the phone booth, the wind is knocked out of you, one of your elbows shatters the glass, and instantly you feel the sting of it cut into your skin, which makes you hiss and quickly regain air back in.

But you’re infuriated that you’re going to be getting blood on your dress, and you wrap your arms around his chest pull him closer to you and bring up your knee to his gut repeatedly until he has the wind knocked out of him, and hear a crack, causing him to stagger back. You push yourself forward off the glass, causing you to cut both your hands, and you then proceed to punch him in the jaw with another loud crack. Spitting out some blood, he charges towards you, this time you’re quick enough to sidestep it. As he misses you, you grab his torso, and slam him down onto the ground, and you hear him groan. You let your weight fall onto him, sitting on his back you reach into your left pocket and take out a syringe, as you breath heavily, you take the cap off with your teeth and jam it into his left butt cheek and push down on the plunger.

You turn him over, and straddle his abdomen, clenching your thighs tightly as you wait for the drug to take it’s effect. Once you feel him stop fighting you begin to give some slack and sit back, regaining stamina. “Alright now,” you say as you take your jacket off looking at the bloodstain on one of the arms. “You ruined my jacket,” you throw it off to the side. “And you ruined my dress, so I jacked you full of Pentothal, so you have no choice but to tell me what I need to know.”

“You bitch.” he spits blood at you.

You laugh, “Oh, do better than that, I’ve heard worse.” You get off and prop him up against the phone booth, “I gave you a bit more than usual, so you won’t be able to move. But the thing is, I gave you a bit  _too_  much. So you will die within the next ten minutes. So tell me what I want to know or I’ll just leave you to die.”

He stares at you, thinking you’re bluffing.  _Is this really what passes for mercenaries these days_. You smile, as you stand up, “Tell me, I’ll give you the antidote, don’t tell me, I don’t care I’ll just leave you to die. I just did this because you would save me time.” You straighten out your dress, pick up your now blood stained jean jacket and hook it over your shoulder. “But suit yourself.”

“Wait!” he says as you begin to walk away. “How do I know you’re telling the truth?” You reach into your jacket, and pull out another syringe, full of another liquid.  

“I wasn’t kidding, tell me, and I’ll give it to you. Don’t tell me, and I could care less.”

His body is motionless, but his eyes are frantic weighing his options.

"You have five more minutes before your heart stops working.”

He takes another moment before finally telling you where to find Sebastian, “See that wasn’t so hard.” you tease as you walk over, and straddle his lap, your lips just an inch away from his, "You know, I bet we could have been the best of friends, if you just talked to me nicely, but you ruined my dress." 

Without another word, you punch him across the face, making his neck twist, and rendering unconscious. "I hate you, but,” you say as produce the syringe again from your pocket, “I am a girl of my word.” And jam it into his leg, pushing on the plunger until the liquid was all gone. 

 "But I also can’t let you warn him until I get there first.“ You hastily make your way to your car, grab a pair of handcuffs, and begin to drag him back to his car. Once you settle his body into the back seat, you look for anything that he might use to get him out of the cuffs and remove it. After everything meets your satisfaction, you cuff his wrists, and leave him there. 

You smile to yourself as you drive away, you know where to find Sebastian now. Florence is no longer days away, but  hours away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	3. Chapter 3

You drive out of the desert and into a small little desert town somewhere between California and Nevada, to where the mercenary told you, you could find Sebastian at. After driving around its empty small streets you find the diner that the mercenary told you about. Not bothering to change out of your bloody dress, you kill the engine and walk in. The diner is bare, Sebastian is sitting at the counter, along with two other thugs. Silently, you curse to yourself under your breathe, and continue to walk over to the three. They are now facing you, waiting for you.

Sebastian has a smile on his face, and you just want to smack it off. The two thugs reached in front of them, grabbed the guns resting on the counter, cocked them and pointed them at your chest as you walked over, waiting for Sebastian’s command on how to proceed. You continue to make your way towards them with no trepidation.

“Well, well,” Sebastian says with a chuckle on his voice, “Look at what the cat dug in.” He lifts his right hand and motions for the thugs to lower their guns.

“You have to come back with me.” you simply say with no hint of any kind of emotion on your voice or face.

“Look boys, she’s still the perfect agent they made her to be. Tries to see the mission out to the very end.” The three laugh, and you lose your patience, swiftly you punch Sebastian square on the nose, making his head snap back. As he hold his nose, one thug punch you in the gut, while the other grabs you from behind, keeping your arms above your head, and the one who punched you in the gut, punches you across the face.

You feel blood begin pool in your mouth and spit it out onto the floor with a laugh. Sebastian looks at you and lets a laugh out as he wipes his blood on the sleeve of his shirt. “She’s mine boys,” he says as he grabs you from the thugs arms and yanks you by your hair. “I’ve been dying to do this for a long time,” he says before taking his other hand and making it land hard on your stomach knocking the wind out of you. “Give us a moment boys,” he says with a smirk.

“We’ll be right outside,” one of them says as they pick up their guns and walk out the door.

As it closes, he quickly reaches into his jeans pocket, and then sticks something in between your breast in your bra as you try to regain oxygen in your lungs. “You tell Anthony that I got what he wanted me to get, and to get me the fuck out of here as soon as he can!” he hisses under his breath making sure that no one else could hear him.

“What do you mean,” you begin to say but cough as your lungs begin to expand along with your abdomen, and  feel the bruises beginning to form on your body. It has been a long day.

“You mean he didn’t tell you?” he hisses again as he helps you onto a stool and runs to bring you a glass of water. You swallow the water greedily, before reaching into your bra and see a usb drive, and quickly stick it back in. 

“Look, we don’t have much time, you’re here, because I got the information that Anthony wanted. Now you take it to him, and he’ll send a message and let me know if I’m done here. Now, there’s a junkyard just through the back door over there. There’s a red Camry with the keys in the glove box, it has a full tank of gas.  Now I need you to take me down, make it convincible and loud enough for them to believe it.”

So many things are swirling through your head, why didn’t Anthony tell you Sebastian was undercover? Why did you do everything you just did, they could have just told you where he was, rather than having you track him through the desert-

“We don’t have more time! Come on.” Sebastian yanks you rudely from your thoughts. “You have to get out of here, and-”

You cut him off by punching him across the jaw, “Yeah, yeah, make it believable.” You had been waiting to do that for a long time. A thought crosses your mind, you need to make this believable. “You’re not gonna like this,” you say with a smirk.

Grabbing his arm you lead him over to the front door where there thugs are standing just on the other side of. He laughs, “I never like anything that involves you.” You place him right in between you and the door.

“Do you want a warning or for me to just do it?”

“Just fucking do it!” he hisses. Without another word, you bring up your right leg and kick him with all the might you have in you into the door, causing him to crash into it and push out to the other side.

As soon as he lands on the concrete on the other side, you turn and run knowing that a hail fire of bullets is what will be coming next. You slam your shoulder into the back door and out into the hot heat once again, you ran into the junk yard just like he told you. 

Running through the junk yard getting bullets shot at you, you suddenly think, you blindly took Sebastian’s word for this. What if he was just playin you all along? What if there really is no car out here? Why did you believe him? You’re thoughts begin to race on how to get out the junk yard, when you finally spot the red car he told you about. 

Using the last bit of energy you have, you run at full speed towards it, feeling the sting of a bullet in your left shoulder, but you continue to run. Once inside you quickly open the glove box and sure enough the keys are in there. 

Turning the car on, you peel out of the junk yard and onto the nearest road. Letting your foot floor the pedal as far as it can, you begin to head back out into the desert. You know where you need to go, your shoulder is bleeding out, your hands and elbow are scared and caked in blood, and you can feel bruises form on your face and all over your torso. Florence can wait for at least one more day. 


	4. Chapter 4

You reach a safehouse, a motel, slightly dizzy from the blood loss, but you still manage your way to the reception. “Room 9,” you say with the last bit of breath you have left. The person behind the counter has their back turned towards you simply says, “It’s occupied.”

“Give me room 9!” you muster the last of your strength to shout at them.

They turn around, “Agent!” he says with a surprised look on his face at your condition. He quickly grabs a key off the wall and runs around the counter, he hooks his arm around you. “What the hell happened.”

“I rushed,” you chuckle as you let your arm around his shoulders for support. As you both walk out of the front door, he turns the lights off and turns on the no vacancy sign. The pain in your side causes you to limp as the two of you make it down the hallway towards room 9. The other rooms lights are off, and you can only imagine that people are either asleep at this late hour or the rooms are empty.

As he opens the door you steady yourself on the door frame, trying to hold onto the last bit of consciousness you still have. Once he swings the door open, he wraps an arm around your waist and holds you up as he leads you over to the bed. No longer being able to resist it, you let yourself fall back, and let your heavy eyelids begin to droop.

“Don’t you fucking dare!” you hear the receptionist say, as all the sudden hands press a rag against your bleeding shoulder. “Hello?” he says not to you, but you don’t bother to open your eyes, you’re tired. “Yes, I have an agent down, we need the doc. She’s lost a lot of blood, I’m applying pressure, cyanosis is present in her left hand, along with a slow heartbeat.”

You don’t know when you finally let yourself drift out, you know you’re going to be fine, the doc never takes more than five minutes to get there. And you think of Florence.

–

“Will she be alright?” you know that voice.

“Yes and no.” you hear another voice, one you’ve only heard a handful of times, the doc.  “She’ll live, but the bullet did too much damage on her shoulder, it ruptured her tendon, causing damage to her  rotator cuff and it hit her scapula as well. She won’t be able to use her left shoulder, or arm anytime soon. I removed the bullet, but we are going to need to get her into an O.R. to repair the tendon as soon as possible. And after I wouldn’t recommend her going out to field, she would have to go through some intensive therapy for a long time.”

You hear Anthony laugh, “She won’t like that.”

“You’re right I won’t.” you say, slowly lifting yourself up into a sitting position, opening your eyes slowly, the lights bother your sight, you hear the doc excuse himself and leave the two of you. Focusing to your right you see him there, wearing a maroon colored suit, and you can’t help it, your heart flutters and your stomach knots at the sight of him.

“Sir,” you say as you swing your legs over the bed, to feel a tug on your abdomen, looking down you see your dress was removed and bandages wrap around your body from the waist to just underneath your breast, which luckily for you are still in your bra and you still had your panties on. Your left shoulder is just as bandaged and your hands have small steri strips after being stitched up. Focusing on your pain, you think about what Sebastian said, and having him here you ask, “Sir, why didn't you tell me he was undercover?”

He sighs as he sits across from you on the other bed. “I kept it from you because I needed you to do anything possible to get to him. The way you tracked him and took care of the mercenary just proved to them that we want him, which will make his cover better. If I had told you where he was, and you showed up there without any kind of tracking, it would have blown his cover." 

Nodding your head at what he said, you understand, it is true. You and Sebastian would have been made and killed on the spot, if you just somehow knew where he was. You stand up, reaching over for a clean shirt and sweats that had been placed on the night stand for you, holding onto your abdomen with the other as you feel a sharp pain while reaching. 

"Here, let me get that for you.” Anthony says as he reaches over and squats in front of you with the shirt in his hands. 

“No, you don’t have to do that.” you say trying to take it from his hands. 

He swats your hands away, “Let me,” he says as he looks into your eyes with an intensity that makes a lump form in your throat and your breath catch in your chest, as you slowly nod, and let him help you with putting on the shirt. 

“So,” you say as he sits back down after carefully helping you into the shirt. “You look quite fancy, got a meeting with the higher ups?” you reach for the extra sweats on night stand when you freeze as he says, “No, actually I got all dressed up for you. And you can cut the sir crap, there’s no one else but you and me here." 

You swallow the lump in your throat, as you take the sweats and begin to slowly put them on, you can’t help but look around and see that you two are indeed alone. "Okay,” you say and slowly lower yourself to keep your sides from hurting, and let yourself settle back down onto the bed.

“So,” he says as he clasps his hands together and and leans forward, “What are we going to do?" 

"What do you mean?” He hands you a prescription bottle. "Oh,“ you say as you read the label, "The good stuff.” Without waiting for a glass of water, you open it up and swallow a pill down. 

“Well, are we going to Florence, or are you going to surgery?" 

You shake the bottle and laugh, "I think Doc can wait two days to operate, and I think I have enough in here to make me feel good for two days." 

He shakes his head as he stands up and holds out his hand for you, "Florence it is." 

–

"Son of a bitch.” you mutter as you get out of the naked tangled mess that you two have created, carefully trying to not use your hands. He stirs in his sleep from the sudden lose of your body warmth. “Are you okay?" 

"Yeah,” you say bitterly as you head to the bathroom, the stitching on one of your palms had busted open and was now bleeding, as you wash it away, he enters the bathroom after you. Seeing what’s going on, he quickly grabs one of the hand towels and once you’re done washing your hands, he wraps the one with busted stitching with the hand towel. 

After wrapping a bath robe on you, and him getting dressed, room service knocks on the door. You both sit in silence, as you eat, when he suddenly clears his throat. “I’ve been giving it a lot of thought, and I think that I’ll be deactivating you when we return." 

"What!” you say angrily as you stand up knocking some things over, “Why?! That’s my life, what am I going to do without the agency?”

He sits there drinking his coffee calmly as you spew on forever about why this shouldn’t happen.  "You can relax, have some babies, run a division of the agency, you can do a lot of things.“ 

Quickly you begin to rant fast as you pace back and forth. "I can not relax, a division, I’ve never ran anything before, how can I be head of a division, I’m meant to be a field agent. I don’t get along well with others, and I’m supposed to be giving them orders. And relax, how can I relax, I will always have someone to look over my shoulder for.” All the sudden you stop pacing and stare at him in the eye, what was the second thing he said. “Did you say have some babies?" 

He stands up and stands right in front of you, he tucks some hair that has fallen into your eyes, behind your ear, and cups your cheek. "It was one thing when I was out in the field with you, watching your back, it’s another to wait for you and watch you come through the door bleeding and battered. We don’t have to have children right now, but I’d rather you work within a division and keep you safe." 

You now realize that you’ve been holding your breath, and looking into his eyes, you can’t help it. You pull him close and kiss him. 

–

"I need eyes on them now!” you practically shout in a calm demeanor,  at the techs who sat in front of their computers, as you stand in front of the wall to wall screen which now showed nothing but static. “Come on!” you say as you turn around and face them, “Every second we waste, is a second that our enemy has to kill our agent. Get me a visual now.” The loud sound of fingers on keyboards and shouting back and forth to make sure that no two people are doing the same job fill the air. 

After another minute of the chaos the images begin to pile up, you use your headset to talk to Sebastian who is out in the field about who is near by, and where to avoid, trying to get him out of the city safely for an extraction. After an hour of instructions, and Sebastian getting into a few fights here and there, he finally was out of the city and at the extraction point. 

“Alight everybody. Good job. Lets figure out what went wrong with our link, and fix it.” you say as everyone begins to congratulate each other over getting Sebastian out safe. You take a deep breath in and step outside into the hallway for some fresh air, your heart stops racing, you hated to admit, but you thought that you guys had lost Sebastian there.  _But you didn’t celebrate another win._

You stand up straight and shake off the feeling, this was a win, he got out safe. As you begin to make your way to the debrief room, you bump into Anthony, who was on his way to the debrief room. He grabs your arm and yanks you into an empty hallway, gently, presses you against a wall and plants a small passionate kiss. “How are you doing today?” he asks in a whisper, not moving his forehead from where it rests against yours. 

Smiling you nod, “Good, Sebastian is on his way back.” His hand than runs down your arms, and onto your growing belly, “And them, how are they doing.” You let a chuckle out. 

“Fighting as always." 

He laughs, "Well with both our genes combined, that’s to be expected.” He plants a soft kiss on your lips before finally taking a step back. “I’ll see you in the debrief room.”

You nod as you watch him walk away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


End file.
